


Mother Moon

by Soul4Sale



Series: Friends For Hire [3]
Category: Lollipop Chainsaw
Genre: AU - Canon Divergent, AU - Friends For Hire, Blood, Drug Use, F/M, Fluff, Gore, Het, straight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 14:50:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6758560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul4Sale/pseuds/Soul4Sale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Without saying a word Mariska always taught the punk more about life; and himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother Moon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CadaverousDingo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CadaverousDingo/gifts).



> Hello, guys! This is both a piece for the Friends For Hire AU and the Fanfiction-Friends Weekly Writing Prompt thing on deviantart! Killing two birds with one fic. ouo So, I know I don’t write straight stuff often and you guys will probably wonder what happened, but this is one of the few ships I like. Anyway, here’s the story~

Mariska couldn’t have looked more beautiful if she tried, the broken shards of her forgotten lemonade glass digging into her bare feet as she danced beneath the moonlight. Her arms flowed like water over rocks above her head, and she swayed and stepped over the remnants of her drink, laughing warmly the whole time Her head lazily rolled from side to side as she hummed disjointedly to the tune only she could hear.

Taking another pull from the joint they were sharing on Swan’s back porch, Zed was sure that his heart would skip a beat if it had been able to. While he didn’t need to breathe, he held it nonetheless as she opened her eyes and they fell on his mesmerized face. Her knowing smile made him glance away sheepishly, a fresh ooze of coagulated blood falling from his nose like a dead slug. She held out a hand to him, and it took his addled brain a few tries (and ‘huh?’s) before her words finally made sense to him.

“Zed? I said, ‘come dance with me.’ Mother Moon always plays the best music.” Taking their prize between her thumb and forefinger, the hippy closed her eyes and let her head fall back as she filled her rotted lungs with smoke. With her free hand, she pulled Zed closer, by the wrist, delighting in the crunch of glass beneath his boots. As the redhead took her hands, fingertips feeling over the sinewy muscle of her arm. He could have sworn he was in the World Beyond Words, getting to touch her skin and kiss her lips like this whenever he wanted.

The porch light lit up the dark hair at the crown of her head, giving the female zombie a black halo. If Zed didn’t know any better, he would have called her an angel. Yanking her over by her waist, he smiled softly as she rested the back of her head on his shoulder. Like this, the punk knew he could find happiness, wrapped around his girl and calm, for once, thanks to her weed stash.

“She likes us like this.” Mariska whispered into the air above them, eyes aglow with moon and starlight as she watched the heavens above.

“Who?” Rolling his head on his neck a bit, he craned to look at her the best he could. Suddenly, and without warning, he lifted her by the hips without so much as a complain, and carried her further into the back yard. Laying in the soft grass with the night sky stretching endlessly above them just seemed right. He pillowed his noggin with one arm, the other wrapped around his lover’s shoulders, her ear pressed above where his heart was.

“Mother Moon. I think she thinks we’re good for each other.” Absently, she wondered where the joint had gotten off to, but her mind disengaged when chapped, cracked lips met her temple.

“I do, too, Lovebird.” He whispered into her hair, tugging her up so they could rest their cheeks together. Zed happily zoned out as she hummed for him, letting himself fall victim to the sway of the moon.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright! I’m pretty happy with this, for reals. This one really just feels.. Good. I hope you guys enjoyed it, too!


End file.
